This invention relates to a travel mask, and in particular to a reusable or disposable air filtration mask that includes added comfort accessories including earplugs and an eye flap for use during napping, and an aromatic device that emits a pleasant smell during use.
This invention provides a solution for the concern of many modern travelers who travel by airplane, ship, bus or train in a closed environment with recycled air. In addition to the normal closed quarters of the modern travel environment, many carriers are closely regulating the quantity of fresh outside air that is mixed with recirculated air in the passenger compartment.
Use of recirculate air is particularly prevalent in air travel where added external air is typically extracted from engine compressors thereby reducing the efficiency of the engine and increasing the fuel costs and ultimate costs in travel. The cost effectiveness of utilizing recirculated air in ship, train and bus travel is also an important consideration, particularly when the outside air is either cold or hot thereby requiring heating or cooling before the new change of air is circulated.
The use of the invented travel mask ensures that a passenger is reasonably protected from inhaling microbes, pollens and allergens. In addition, for many travelers, the journey is best spent dozing or sleeping. The use of a travel mask having a small aroma packet or patch to infuse the mask with a pleasant aroma transforms the experience of wearing a filtration mask into one that is positive and beneficial. The aroma packet or patch is located inside of the mask near the nose area and can be activated or positioned at the time of using the travel mask to ensure a fresh aroma that has not faded while the masks have been stored. The addition of earplugs incorporated on the headband of the plane engines and travel mask enables wearers to isolate themselves from the noise of the travel compartment and enjoy a serene doze or nap. Additionally, to aid in napping, the travel mask is provided with an eye flap that can be positioned to block light to the eyes and improve the opportunity for sleep or isolation from the cabin environment. When the flap is raised printed on the flap are the words, xe2x80x9cDO NOT DISTURBxe2x80x9d. The mask is preferably provided with markings which may be in the form of amusing characters, advertising or slogans and the like to encourage use of the aromatic travel mask.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a filtration mask that can reduce or eliminate the inhalation of possible detrimental microbes, pollens and allergens when traveling on a common carrier.
It is also an object of this invention that the filtration mask be equipped with a small aroma packet which may be disposable to provide herbal aroma therapy or simply an appealing and pleasant smell while wearing the mask.
Furthermore, it is an object of this invention to include a head retainer for maintaining the mask in position wherein the head retainer includes slidable or adjustable earplugs for suppressing noise.
In addition, it is an object of this invention to include a contoured and moldable eye flap or eye flaps with a light-blockout fabric that can be placed in position covering the eyes while wearing the filtration mask to suppress light and aid in napping.
It is also an object of this invention that the filtration mask be reusable or disposable.
Also, it is an object of this invention to include markings on the mask that promote use of the mask.
These and other objects of the invention will be disclosed in greater detail in the summary of the invention and in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.
This invention relates to an air filtration mask preferably having an aroma emitting area to provide a pleasant aroma to the wearer of the mask, particularly a traveler on a common carrier. The travel mask of this invention includes a number of features for the comfort and pleasure of the traveler including adjustable sliding earplugs to block noise and eye flaps to block light, allowing a travel passenger to nap or doze while breathing filtered air that is enhanced with an appealing pleasant aroma.
The travel mask has an air-filtration face shield that is constructed and configured to cover the nose and mouth area of a wearer""s face allowing the wearer to breathe filtered air. The aromatic mask has a retainer connected to the face shield to securely hold the face shield against the wearer""s face during use. The retainer is typically elastic with either an elastic headband around the back of the user""s head for formed respirator-type masks, or elastic or string-like ear loops for surgical-type masks. On one preferred embodiment the retainer is in the form of elastic string loops on each side of the mask that are connected by a clasp unit.
The face shield has an aroma emitting area that is preferably located between the nose and mouth area of a wearer when wearing the mask. It is understood that the entire face shield can be impregnated with an aroma generating substance. However, because other passengers may be affected by the aroma, it is preferred that the aroma generating substance be a central patch or packet located on the inside of the face shield which is practical and cost effective. When the travel mask is reused, it is preferred that the aroma patch be in the form of a disposable, but durable tissue that can be replaced with a fresh patch before each use.
In addition to the aroma patch, the travel mask of this invention preferably includes other features for the comfort and pleasure of the wearer. Attached to the retainer are adjustable sliding earplugs that are used by the wearer to block engine noise and other noise from the travel compartment. Also, attached to the face shield is a light blocking flap that is folded against the face shield. The eye flap or flaps may be raised by the wearer to block light allowing the traveler to nap or doze while enjoying the aromatic mask. The eye flap or flaps preferably include thermal gel packs that can be heated or chilled and inserted into a flap pocket for soothing the eye lid and forehead area of the wearer.
Additionally, the flap or the face shield of the mask is preferably imprinted with markings in the form of amusing or informative graphics. The face shield may include a straw hole to allow the wearer to drink while wearing the mask.
Also, the travel mask is preferably provided in different colors that may suggest the aroma, for example, yellow for lemon, green for mint, pink for cherry or raspberry, and the like.
These and other features are described in greater detail with reference to the drawings in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments of this invention.